


one dance

by valarus (aerinmelkor)



Series: harry potter one & dones [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinmelkor/pseuds/valarus
Summary: tiny detail: this has both f/f and f/m due to the pairings that appear in this. you can interpret reader's sexuality however you'd like.so you've liked neville for a while now, though he seems utterly oblivious to that. in your fourth year at hogwarts, the yule ball happens and neville takes ginny. however, you're not into that self-pity thing, so you decide to catch everyone's eye in a different way.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Original Character(s)/Reader, Original Female Character & Reader, Original Female Character/Reader
Series: harry potter one & dones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214564
Kudos: 6





	one dance

Neville could be awfully dense about other people's feelings towards him. Part of it probably came from the fact that adults tended to shout at him so much. She'd seen Snape snarl at Neville and belittle him. As for his grandmother, she had heard a few stories that made her shudder at the memory of. She got the feeling that Neville wasn't around people much and didn't form social connections well. So when Neville decided to take Ginny to the dance, Y/N was not surprised at all.

 _Of course Neville wouldn't have noticed that she would have loved to go with him_.

Y/N sighed, nothing to do now but steal the show at the Yule Ball and Y/N had quite the grand plan. She knew someone else who was trying to get the attention of someone at the Ball who failed to ask them.

When Harry approached Y/N to ask her if she had a date, Y/N told him she did. This statement made Harry and Ron curious, but she remained tightlipped just like Hermione was about her date. However, she and Hermione already spilled the beans to one another about their dates.

Y/N still remembered what Hermione had said when she told Hermione the grand plan.

* * *

Y/N and Hermione were in an old classroom where no one visited anymore. It was their safe space to share secrets, girl to girl. They had already put charms up to prevent eavesdropping or anyone other than themselves from entering. Today's topic was their Yule Ball dates. 

"You're taking Colette? That Veela girl from Beauxbatons?" Hermione had exclaimed incredulously.

"Yep! Although, I have to say, 'Mione. Shouldn't I be more shocked you're going with Krum?"

"Your date is more interesting, she's a Veela!"

"You say that as though your date's not _the_ Viktor Krum that Ron's been drooling over." Y/N snickers in response.

Hermione rolls her eyes with a laugh. They both could agree that their dates were quite unusual to say the least.

"Either way, I was planning to get you all dolled up 'Mione. That and show off my dress robes to you."

"Dress robes?! Y/N, I thought you were wearing a dress."

"Nah, I'm gonna wear dress robes. Although... I can turn my dress robes into a dress if I really wish to, but only if Neville asks me to dance."

"Well, I hope he does ask you for a dance."

"Thanks 'Mione."

* * *

The night of the ball came which found Y/N and Hermione getting ready in their dormitory room. Both girls had showered and washed their hair for the night to get the best results. Y/N was busy working on Hermione's hair, putting in the hair potion and working her hair into a beautiful hairstyle. She was humming to herself as Hermione watched her appearance transform.

"Y/N?"

"Yeah?"

"You have magical hands."

"Nah, you're just really pretty 'Mione."

Y/N quickly fixed Hermione's hair and helped her into the beautiful pink gown. Hermione's eyes lit up at the sight of herself in the beautiful gown and Y/N could see how happy she was.

"Now let's get that makeup done so everyone knows how beautiful you are."

Hermione sat as Y/N applied the makeup on her and dolled her up for the ball. She could feel Y/N's hands moving quickly like a skilled makeup artist. After what felt like an eternity, Y/N stepped away from Hermione with a smirk. Hermione gasped at her reflection, she looked almost unrecognizable at this point. Y/N had worked so much magic that Hermione didn't even look like a real person. Instead Hermione saw an ethereal, glowing person in the mirror.

"Y/N... Are your hands enchanted with beautifying things?"

Y/N nearly keeled over laughing, "Of course not! I'm just enhancing what's already there. Now go out there and snatch all their hearts before I snatch them all."

Hermione thanks her and stands up to make it to the door and to her date outside the portrait hole. Y/N shoots her a wink and a nod as Hermione exits. Honestly, the way Y/N is dressed would make Hermione want to have her as a date. She knew Y/N wasn't joking about stealing hearts even though she was in dress robes. Y/N really looked comfortable in her dress robes and hair in a bun.

Once Hermione left the room, Y/N got serious and started to work on her appearance. The first thing she did was activate the charm on her robes that flattened her chest. Tonight she was going to look like a very attractive young man as much as possible and it started with her silhouette. After fixing her silhouette, Y/N worked on her makeup, focusing on a natural look. When her makeup was done, she worked on her hair, straightening it out and making it look silky. She tied it at the bottom with a silk ribbon and put the hair over her shoulder. Y/N accessorized with mismatched earrings and some rings. Feeling satisfied with her appearance, Y/N opened the door to see Colette right outside.

" _Allo, Y/N!_ You clean up quite nicely!" Colette told her with a dark blush on her face. "Hermione, your friend, let me in."

"Ready to go, _cherie?_ " Y/N asked offering the shorter girl an arm. 

"Gladly," Colette said breathlessly and grabbed her arm.

Y/N smiled and gracefully led Colette out of Gryffindor and was met with gasps with every step they made towards the Great Hall. Everyone who saw them couldn't help but stare. Y/N and Colette looked like a couple who walked out of a magazine with matching outfits. They glided into the Great Hall remaining poised and confident even with all the eyes on them. Y/N swore she could hear the sound of cameras clicking as she stood, holding Colette's hand in hers.

When the champions entered with their dates, Y/N caught Hermione's eye and winked at her. Hermione smiled brightly back at her as she danced the first dance with Krum.

After the first dance, Y/N guided Colette out to the dance floor and danced the male part. She led Colette through the typical waltz before lifting her and spinning her like a princess. There was a huge round of applause from the onlookers which caught the two off-guard, but they quickly grew comfortable with their audience. Y/N had practiced hard in the Room of Requirements besides dancing with Hermione to be able to dance better than most of the boys. Many of the girls were now watching her like a hawk, waiting for Colette to step away so one of them could dance with her. Finally, Colette's love interest asked her for a dance and Y/N relinquished her.

Right after Colette spun off with her new partner, Y/N was bombarded by women who eagerly looked at her, hoping for a dance. Y/N smiled, "One at a time ladies."

Y/N spent most of the night dancing with each girl who wanted to dance with her. She could safely say that she was as popular of a partner as Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum. Y/N stole their dates for the night along with Harry's and Ron's, dancing with them until they were satisfied. She danced with Cho and even Fleur to the jealousy of many boys at the dance. She was such a popular partner that each girl only got one dance, save for a few lucky girls. Y/N took Hermione for a more than a few dances, much to her friend's delight. During one of the dances, they struck up a conversation as they waltzed.

"Say, why am I so popular? I haven't even been able to get off the dance floor this whole time." Y/N said to Hermione as she waltzed with her.

"Well, you practically charmed all the girls here through your dancing and your appearance." Hermione replied as she stepped into a turn.

"Honestly, I'm starting to think I should be the one asking Neville for the dance." Y/N told Hermione with a laugh as she lifts Hermione to make another turn.

"Go for it!" Hermione said with a grin as Y/N helps her turn.

"Wish me luck," Y/N replied as they stepped away from one another.

Y/N made her way quickly across the dance floor towards Neville who was at the other side of the room. She knew she had to seize the moment or she would lose her nerve. Or worse, get intercepted by another girl who wanted a dance with her. Y/N made it to Neville safely and said, "May I have this dance, Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville felt himself getting flustered and his cheeks reddened as she stood there with a gentle smile. He stutters and stammers for a bit before nodding, the tips of his ears burning red. She smiles and takes him onto the dance floor. She waves her wand over her outfit and it transforms into something more like a dress. Y/N can hear the gasps as people watch the transformation.

They dance together, Neville guiding her as best as he can. Y/N helped to make their dance smoother whenever Neville trips up or gets nervous. She smiled gently at him as they dance. When they finish, she can hear a round of applause, just like when she and Colette finished their dance. 

"How was that, Neville?"

"Absolutely amazing." Neville finally said after struggling for words for a bit. He was still blushing, though not as painfully red as before. 

"Well, I enjoyed it. Thank you for giving me that dance," Y/N said as she got pulled back to the dance floor by another girl. She quickly transformed back into her dress robes to properly dance with the girl.

* * *

Later that night, while she and Hermione cleaned themselves up and took off their makeup, they chatted a bit about their night. But part way through their chat, one of their roommates said, "Neville says he wants to talk to you, Y/N."

"Alright," Y/N replied, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Go get him!" Hermione cheered with a smile.

Y/N walked down to the Common Room where Neville was sitting nervously on a couch. He was fiddling with his fingers as he waited for her, something Y/N found absolutely adorable.

"Yes, Neville?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go to Hogsmeade together this weekend?" He says quickly, almost stumbling over his words.

Y/N grinned, "Of course!"

When she got back to the dormitory, she nodded at Hermione with a victorious grin. Hermione's eyes went wide and she dashed over to Y/N to give her a nice tight hug. They went to bed, exhausted from dancing but looking forward to the days to come. Y/N, in particular, was looking forward to visiting Hogsmeade with Neville.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
